The purpose of tis study is to assess the effects of chromic oral 1- arginine administration on pharmacokinetics of 1-arginine in humans. An understanding of the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamic changes during chronic oral administration would be essential in further exploration of the use of 1-arginine as a therapeutic agent.